


The reserves

by Kendall_howlette



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendall_howlette/pseuds/Kendall_howlette
Summary: Carol heads home for a while. I dont own anyone





	The reserves

After helping settle the last bit of the Skrulls on a far off planet with an atmosphere similar to earth, Carol and  
Talos sat on a large piece of driftwood overlooking the tide roll in and out. Talos cracked his neck, Carol looked  
over at her friend and wondered if he was at peace in his new area. 

"This place reminds me of where your girl and kid are." Talos said while picking up a rock and tossing it into the  
lake. Carol huffed and nodded her head. Since they've gotten settled she couldn't help but wonder how her wife and  
child were holding up. 

"I miss them so much, but I feel like I'm no good to them like this. Maria is some pseudo war widow and Monica....  
I owe so much to them Talos." Carol said picking a loose branch off of the drift wood tracing symbols in the wet sand.  
Talos nodded his head while watching her spell "family" in Kree letters. 

"That woman loves you Capt." Talos said softly. "And the child adores you. She looks at you how I looked at my fathers'."  
Carol had known that outside of earth that gender was more of a suggestion and that love and soul bonds made families.  
When Talos had learned of Carol and Maria it was no big deal to him. While lost in their own thoughts a warm breeze  
passed them gently. Talos watched Carol close her eyes and smile softly. Something he's figured out that she does when  
she remembers something. "What did you see?" He asks. 

"That breeze" Carol sighed. "Monica was fresh out of the hospital and we were home all trying to learn each other. Maria  
and I thought we had gotten her to sleep and we were sitting on the porch swing, but Monica missed us I guess and I went  
to get her and I brought her out all bundled up to sit on the swing with us and watch the sun go down." Carol smiled softly  
at the memory. "She didnt even last five minutes, then i felt Maria rest her head on my shoulder and we just sat there,  
together.....happy."

Talos nodded before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Go. I'll call you if I need you." Carol looked at him with a confused  
look on her face. "Go....I've got it for a long while" He assured her. Carol took off, a bright stream of light trailing  
behind her. 

She landed softly behind the house, Maria had cussed her out about burning the grass, Talos taught her the phrase "Happy  
spouse, happy house" and she tried her best to stick to it. Walking up to the house she could hear the TV on, she could  
see through a window her girls on the couch sharing popcorn watching a movie. The image made Carol's heart smile. She  
walked up the steps and smiled when she heard them creak. Maria always told her to fix them but she insisted they needed  
the creak for when Monica was a teenager and if she was trying to sneak out or in past curfew. Carol didn't reach the door  
before it opened and Monica jumped into her arms. 

"Mama!" she screamed. Maria leaned in the doorway watching them for a second before Carol pulled her in to hug her with  
Monica in the middle. Monica grabs her hands leading her in telling her about the movie they were watching. 

"Hey Mon, hop on your bike and go get more snacks. Hurry before you lose daylight" Maria handed her ten dollars and the girl  
ran out of the house, completely jumping off of the porch and picking up her bike to go. Carol and Maria both giggled at  
her eagerness. 

"Hell, send her to the Army. She will be one hell of a paratrooper" Carol said pulling Maria into a tight embrace before  
kissing her soundly. They both pull away breathless. 

"How long do we have you?" Maria asks softly while cupping her wife's face checking for any new scars that have healed over.

"About that." Carol says while kicking her boots off. "I'm in the reserves now." 

Maria smiled before kissing her again. She finally had her family back. They spend the rest of the evening watching movies.  
Carol lets Monica eat way too much candy and Maria warns her to not get used to it. Carol sat in the middle of the couch,  
her wife curled into one side of her and their child resting her head in her lap drifting in and out of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated but not required


End file.
